


Despite All Reason & Better Judgment

by melpomeni_mandy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Beginnings, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melpomeni_mandy/pseuds/melpomeni_mandy
Summary: After passions have waned, the Warrior of Light and Ser Aymeric consider briefly what lies ahead for them.





	Despite All Reason & Better Judgment

She lay flat upon her back, her bedroll beneath her and the blankets piled near her slightly splayed feet. There was no sound within the tent save for the breeze that pushed against the fabric, the breathing from their lungs coming to a more restful measure.  
  


Ahlis was sore, but she took a joy in such soreness; it gave her just enough energy to move to her side, arms and legs following suit to reach out and latch onto the one beside her, the one responsible.  
  


“Oh, you...” She sighed, but it really sounded more of a moan to him as he accepted her into his embrace. “Aymeric, I’m such a fool.”  
  


He smiled into her hair, the top of her head nestled perfectly under his chin. She smelled of perspiration and the faint wisp of rosewater; it was lovely to him, as lovely as the rest of herself.  
  


“And why is that, I wonder?” His voice held mirth within it, soft with spent exertion.  
  


“Because I wasted so much time! Denying you, denying myself.”  
  


It felt silly and admonishing to her to vent such mild frustrations; indeed she had loathed the way he had made her want, had made her seethe with the mere sight of him. It was not so simple, yet now in the aftermath of such release it really truly seemed so _foolish_ —with herself right in the center of it.  
  


Aymeric kissed her gently atop of her crown and began to caressed her long tresses with a careful hand. Soft between his fingers, he could sense where it curled in waves, where it grew damp near her neck and behind her ears. It soothed them both, a silence settled between them enough so that he began to drift to sleep, and when it was just about to take him entirely he was awake all at once as he felt Ahlis’s grip tighten upon him.  
  


“I don’t,” she started to say, her breath upon his chest, “it’s so stupid. I’m stupid.”  
  


“You are not stupid,” Aymeric said softly, and as he brought his hand to her cheek she looked up in the dark, the soft gray-black of the evening outlining their faces. “Talk to me.”  
  


If he could see deeper into her eyes the struggle of emotions Ahlis sought so hard to express danced within them.  
  


“What happens now?”  
  


“What ever we wish to happen.”  
  


“You know it’s not so simple.”  
  


“Is it not? Our lives are not simple, nay, yours least of all,” Aymeric paused to stroke her chin, then her jaw and finally to the back of her neck as he leaned further in, their foreheads and noses touching, “yet I find myself knowing, that this is as clear as any truth. You are...incredibly precious to me.”  
  


“Mm...almost sounds like a confession. The two of us it is, then?” Ahlis lightly nuzzled her nose against his own, eyelashes fluttering closed.  
  


“Aye.”  
  


“Despite all reason and all better judgment?”  
  


The provocation in her voice had returned. Playful, demanding. She enjoyed daring him, needling into his side, this he knew. He kissed her, she yielding to his touch, his own demands met. She sighed into his lips and it felt like relief, and hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the theme of beginnings and open futures again, much like I did with This Cannot End in Happiness, but with a little more agency from the characters. The concept still feels a bit nebulous but, this is a drabble for a reason.


End file.
